1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses with a one-piece lens rapidly changeable, particularly to one provided with a frame pivoted with two temples at both sides and a one-piece lens correspondingly fitted in the frame, wherein the frame has two nosepieces disposed in a central portion and each having a flat supporting edge formed on an outer surface of each of the two nosepieces, and a hollow part formed inside a bridge and above the two nosepieces for a waist formed in a middle portion of the one-piece lens to be fitted in, letting two upper edges of the one-piece lens correspondingly attached against the outer surfaces of two upper edges of the frame and two central edges of the one-piece lens correspondingly rested against the two flat supporting edges of the two nosepieces, by which the frame and the one-piece lens are capable of being joined together by correspondingly fastening and positioning to each other both in inside and outside attachments so as to achieve a firm assemblage and allow the one-piece lens to be fitted in or taken off the frame with fastness and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pair of known conventional eyeglasses, as show in FIG. 1, directly fixing a one-piece lens 40 to a frame 41 with screws 42 has the following disadvantages:
1. It is very dangerous for a user to wear such kind of eyeglasses because the screws 42 may be loosened to disconnect the one-piece lens 40 with the frame 41 after a period of use or excessive exercises, thus hurting the users"" eyes.
2. The conventional method of fixing the one-piece lend 40 to the frame 41 with screws 42 is very troublesome in manufacturing parts and requiring auxiliary tools to help the assembling work, which is a matter of lacking economy and efficiency.
3. The one-piece lens 40 of such kind of eyeglasses is not easily disassembled; therefore, inexperienced users may damage the one-piece lens or other parts of the eyeglasses with carelessness.
4. The difficulty of dissembling the one-piece lens 40 from the frame 41 of such kind of eyeglasses is inconvenient for users to change different one-piece lenses with different colors and styles to meet with their requirements in different weathers or situations.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a pair of eyeglasses with a frame permitting a one-piece lens to be fitted in directly without using screws to achieve the functions of a rapid and firm assemblage as well as a safe wear.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a pair of eyeglasses including an integral frame pivoted with two temples at both sides and a one-piece lens fitted in a lower portion of the frame, wherein the frame has two retaining edges formed along two upper edges of the frame, two nosepieces disposed in a central portion of the frame and each having a flat supporting edge formed on an outer surface of each of the two nosepieces, and a hollow part formed inside a bridge and above the two nosepieces; a waist formed in a middle portion of the one-piece lens capable of being fitted in the hollow part of the frame, letting two upper edges of the one-piece lens correspondingly attached against the outer surfaces of the two retaining edges of the frame and two central edges of the one-piece lens correspondingly rested against the two flat supporting edges of the two nosepieces.